Darkness of the Heart
by BladeEntity
Summary: After Runaway Locomon Express. An Evil Returns and wants revenge on the Humans. Will the Tamers be able to stop this new Evil. Parings: Rukato, RenaGuil and LeeJuri. I'm very sorry on Hiatus but I'll be back I promise just 2 more chapters to go
1. Chapter 1 New Love New Enemies

Digimon Tamers 

Title: Darkness of the Heart (A/N: I apologize for the horrible title couldn't think of anything)

Written by Gallantmon Tamer (GT)

GT: My first Fic so you don't know me so let in introduce myself my partner is Guilmon-X

GT: Guilmon-X come here and do disclaimer

Guilmon-X: Okay no problem partner

Guilmon-X: GT am doing this not for profit and he don't own any digimon Toei and Bandai owns it al

GT: Terriermon do the chap summary please by the way where is Henry

Terriermon: Henry is probably making out with Jeri (giggles) now time to do the chap summary

Terriermon: All right guys let me tell you that this story occurs a month after the Parasimon attack. Takato starts heaving feelings for Rika and has decided to admit his feelings for her but instead finds Ryo admitting his feelings for Rika and starts imagining things. There's even more, an old enemy of the digidestined comes backs however when he returns to the real world he finds not the digidestines but the Digimon Tamers he even decides to destroy the tamers

GT: I am sorry if I made the characters seem OOC to you. Oh I almost forgot this is a Rukato fic with JeriHenry and RenaGuil

Chapter 1 New love new enemies

* * *

"At last I can finally leave this place and get my revenge on the digidestine that sealed me in this place …… the dark ocean, HAHAHA!" came a devilish voice from the darkness of the dark ocean.

"Diaboromon come to me" the voice commanded.

"Yes milord," Diaboromon replied materializing in front of the Digimon the voice belonged to.

"Go and destroy the digimon tamers Diaboromon, and Diaboromon do not fail me or else"

"I will do as I am told, milord" Diaboromon responded.

Diaboromon left soon after receiving his orders so that he could fulfill his mission and destroy the Digimon Tamers. He left for the real world so that he could destroy the Tamers.

* * *

"Wild one detected," Tally Onodera System Operator of Hypnos shouted. The whole building was then bathed in red light while the alarms sounded.

"What do we do chief Yamaki," Riley Ootori the Chief System Operator of Hypnos asked

"Activate the Tracer and tell the kids of the bio-emerging location!" Yamaki Said as he flicked his lighter on and off. 'Only the children are able to handle the Digimon' Yamaki thought.

"Yes Sir," both System Operators answered.

* * *

While a Digimon was Bio-emerging the Tamers were celebrating the anniversary of the return of their Digimon in the park where Guilmon's 'house' was located. Kenta and Kazu where having a digimon card game battle, Jeri was watching the game. Ryo was leaning against a tree watching the game without interest as if there was nothing else better to do. Henry was off taking Suzie for a walk while Guilmon, Calumon, Terriermon and Impmon were fooling around. Renamon was up on a tree eyeing Guilmon intriguingly.

Well that just leaves Rika and Takato. They were both watching the card battle between Kenta and Kazu until…

"Takato can we talk…in private?" Rika asked nervous not noticing Ryo eyes on her.

"Huh, what did you say, can you repeat that?" replied Takato. 'Did I hear right, Rika wants to talk to me alone I must be Dreaming' Takato thought

"May be I should hit so you can remember" Rika threatened while lifting her fist in a threatening matter

"Okay no need to be violet, lets go for a walk," Takato said anxiously not wanting to get hit by the pineapple head girl.

They left the group and started to walk around the park alone. While they were walking in silence, There was a battle raging in Takato's mind at the moment, he was wondering whether he should tell Rika his feelings or not. He was also wondering what Rika was going to say that could not be said in front of the others, Takato was thinking about Rika telling him that she loved him a wished for him to be her boyfriend. (A/N: We all know Takato is creative enough to be able to create his own Digimon) After walking for about 2 minutes Rika stopped causing Takato to stop moving too.

"Rika what's wrong?" Takato asked worriedly

"Nothing I'm fine," Rika answered

"So what did you want to talk about?" Takato questioned while thinking. 'The suspense is killing me.'

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from the Parasimon" Rika thanked while blushing.

"Oh that, it was not a problem," Takato answered a little crestfallen when he heard that, that was all that she wanted to say however he quickly put on a smile.

Rika noticed that Takato looked a bit depressed but it turn back to his goofy smile. 'For a second I thought Googlehead looked sad while must have just been my imagination' Rika thought.

"Rika why can't you just thank me in front of the others."

"Are you stupid or something how would I look if I apologize to you in front of that show off Ryo and those two egg heads …" Rika answered her anger rising

"I don't know?" he muttered under his breath waiting for Rika to continue scolding him

Before she could continue giving Takato a piece of her mind her phone rang, cursing at her phone under her breath while Takato thanked the phone for saving him from the torture. When Rika found out whom was on the other line she passed the phone to Takato without saying a word to him. Takato got the phone and gasp upon finding out who was the other person on the line.

"Mr. Yamaki!" Takato greeted in surprise

"Takato there is a Digimon Bio-emerging at central city… you better get there quick," Yamaki informed the unofficial leader of the Digimon Tamers

"Okay I understand Mr. Yamaki I will tell the others about and head there right away," Takato replied ready to take on any other Digimon who tried to invade the real world

* * *

After the conversation on the phone with Yamaki, Rika and Takato immediately ran back to tell the others. After spilling the beans to the others, they quickly ran towards the city seeing the digimon field they quickly entered to see a digimon waiting for them.

"That's Diaboromon!" he heard Kazu shout in amazement.

Takato took out his Golden rimmed D-power to analyze the Digimon's Data. His Digivice than projected a screen of the Digimon's Data:

Diaboromon a Mega level Digimon Virus Type His attacks are Web Wrecker and Cable Crasher

"Are you ready guys, lets get rid of Diaboromon?" Takato said bracingly.

**DIGI-MODIFY**

"Digi-Modify…" shouted Takato, Rika and Henry simultaneously as they scanned the blue card to let their partner's digivolve to ultimate.

"Matrix Evolution Activate!" they continued.

"Guilmon/Terriermon/Renamon digivolve to Growlmon/Gargomon/Kyubimon!"

"Growlmon/Gargomon/Kyubimon digivolve to Wargrowlmon/Rapidmon/Taomon!"

"Lets end this quick!" came Henry's shout.

"Desolation claw!" Cyberdramon shouted his attack as he fired it. Cyberdramon's attack hit Diaboromon directly in the chest causing smoke to appear, however when the smoke cleared Diaboromon was still standing.

"Come on let's attack it together!" Wargrowlmon announced.

"Atomic Blaster!" Wargrowlmon growled as his cannons began charging energy.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon shouted while he gathers the energy in his hands blast Diaboromon.

"Tri-Beam!" Rapid said as he created a triangle or pure energy to attack Diaboromon.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon said as she drew a mystical symbol using her mystic brush.

All for attacks hit Diaboromon however attack the dust and smoke cleared he was still standing. "I don't believe this," Takato yelled in disbelief. "Now it's my turn," said Diaboromon evilly.

" Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon shouted as he shot multiple beams from the gem in his chest. The beams were fired at all of the Digimon Cyberdramon easily dodged all of the shots, While Taomon created a shield with her Talisman Spell attack to protect the Tamers, Rapid more easily dodged all due to its incredible speed, the only unfortunate one was Wargrowlmon how was too large a slow thus getting hit by most of the shots. Wargrowlmon how was receiving the worst of the attacks finally couldn't take it any more a de-digivolved back to Guilmon.

Seeing his injured partner Takato immediately ran out of Taomon's shield to help Guilmon. "Guilmon are you alright?" Takato asked worry in his eyes. "I'm fine Takato Guilmon still can fight," Guilmon replied.

"Alright Guilmon lets give this one more try" Takato replied with determination.

"TAKATO! Look out!" he turned to see one of Diaboromon's arms launched in a Cable Crusher attack coming his way. He could hear every one calling his name but he did not want to leave Guilmon. When he was about to get hit his D-power started to glow in the same orange glow that he was familiar with he realized that he was Bio-merging with Guilmon.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"Bio-merge activate" Takato called out as his body was changed into data and merged with Guilmon

"Guilmon Bio-merge to …"

"…GALLANTMON!!!"

Gallantmon stood proudly in the place of Takato and Guilmon. Getting ready to charge at Diaboromon, he raised his right arm and turned it into Gram his lance while turning his left arm into aegis his shield. Lifting his lance and placing in front of him and pointed it at Diaboromon with a determined looked in his eyes. (A/N: If you can't imagine think about the battle scene between Gallantmon and Beelzemon in the Digital World) Gallantmon then suddenly started charging towards Diaboromon with his Lance out stretched. Running forward he tried to strike his lance into Diaboromon's Head, however he easily dodged it by jumping away. Gallant unable to stop running crashed into the surrounding buildings. "Damnit" Gallantmon cursed angrily as he tried to get up. He could hear Diaboromon's sick laughter as he got up ready for another round of battle.

"HAHAHA. Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon shouted as he extended his arms to strike Gallantmon. Gallantmon immediately raised his shield to block the attack. Smirking Gallantmon began charging electricity around his Lance. " Lightning Joust!!!" shouted Gallantmon as a blast of electricity shot out of his lance and at Diaboromon. Diaboromon jumped away evading the attack, the attacked smashed into the building behind causing Debris of all kinds to fly all over the place. Most of the debris was flying in the direction of the tamers, when the debris was about to hit. "I won't let you hurt my friends!!!" Henry shouted through the sounds of battle.

**DIGI-MODIFY**

"Digi-Modify…" Henry shouted as he scanned a card.

"Taomon's Talisman Spell" Henry finished the scanning sequence

"Momentai Henry!" Rapidmon encouraged.

"Talisman Spell" Rapidmon shouted as he produced a shield to protect the Tamers. (A/N: If you are wondering where Taomon is she is helping Gallantmon fight Diaboromon.)

The shield that Rapid created was good enough to protect the tamers from the falling debris. " Rapidmon! Taomon! Hold Diaboromon down so I can hit him with my Shield of the Just attack!" Gallantmon shouted at his teammates. "Alright, Gallantmon we know what we have to do." Taomon replied. Both Taomon and Rapid flew to Diaboromon and grabbed both his arms to hold him in place. Despite Diaboromon's current position he smirked at his enemies. "Lets see if you are still smiling when I am through with you!" Gallantmon said triumphantly.

"Time to finish you off, Shield of the Just!!!" Gallantmon shouted as his shield began charging to fire a large beam of light. After charging to the maximum power he fired a Beam of pure Energy at Diaboromon.

Despite the powerful attack heading towards him Diaboromon was still smiling. "System Failure!" Diaboromon shouted as a green coloured energy field erupted from Diaboromon's body. The attack made Rapidmon and Taomon to revert back to their rookie forms. Gallantmon's attack was deleted by the Diaboromon's attack. Gallantmon did not de-digivolve however he lost a lot of energy from Diaboromon's attack.

"HAHAHA" Diaboromon's laughter awoke them from the reality of defeat.

"I will not be defeated by the lights of you" Rika shouted with determination. "Come on Renamon we can still fight" encouraged Rika.

"Come on Henry we got to help our partners get back on their feet," Rika told Henry.

"All right I understand we can use the modify cards," Henry replied.

**DIGI-MODIFY**

"Digi-Modify…" Rika and Henry shouted.

"Recharge activate" Rika and Henry finished.

Renamon and Terriermon were suddenly filled with a gush of energy. Feeling recharge and ready to fight.

"Rika lets fight together as one," Renamon suggested

"Yes let's fight together," Rika replied

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"Bio-merge activate" Henry and Rika said as they were both changed into data and merged with their partners.

"Renamon Bio-merge to…"

"Terriermon Bio-merge to…"

"…SAKUYAMON!!!"

"…MEGAGARGOMON!!!"

"Lets finish this together" Gallantmon said.

"Alright!" Sakuyamon MegaGargomon answered in unison.

"Mega Barrage!!" MegaGargomon shouted as numerous missiles were fired out from his body towards Diaboromon. Diaboromon immediately started spinning around like a top to dodge all of MegaGargomon's missiles. After dodging all of the missiles with ease he immediately made a counter attack. Flying forward he launched his arms around MegaGargomon head. " Web Wrecker!" shouted Diaboromon as he fired a powerful destructive energy bullet from the orb on his chest. The attack hit MegaGargomon Square in the face causing him to fall over and de-digivolve back to Henry and Terriermon.

"Henry, Terriermon!" Gallantmon said in his Dual voices.

"You are going to pay for that," Sakuyamon shouted in anger.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon shouted as she summoned 4 mystical fox spirits. The spirits immediately flew straight at Diaboromon who dodged the attack and countered with his Cable Crusher attack. Diaboromon's arms flew straight at Sakuyamon who was too surprised to dodge the incoming attack. Gallantmon immediately jumped in front of Sakuyamon and used his shield to block the incoming attack. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon managed to come out unharmed however the impact of the attack the sent Gallantmon hurtling back into Sakuyamon and into the ground. Wanting to play Knight in Shining Armor and Damsel in Distress, Gallantmon turned around and wrapped his arms around Sakuyamon's waist and flipped their positions with Gallantmon at the bottom and Sakuyamon on top just before they hit the ground, hard. Thy both stayed in that position with arms around each other for a few moments longer then they should have until Gallantmon snapped out of the trance.

"Are you alright Sakuyamon?" asked Gallantmon in his dual voices while Takato was blushing inside his sphere.

"Yeah and if you expect me to give you a kiss for pulling a stunt like that Googlehead, you got another thing coming," Sakuyamon replied in Rika's voice also blushing from inside her sphere.

"I don't expect you to Rika," Gallantmon answered with Takato's voice

"Alright let's finish this," Sakuyamon said while getting off of Gallantmon

"Yeah lets send this Digimon back," Gallantmon agreed standing up and getting ready to battle.

While the two mega level Digimon were talking to each other Diaboromon had started attacking the other tamers the partner Digimon were holding up but just barely. "Hey ugly your opponents are us," Sakuyamon said defiantly. " Finally a challenge," Diaboromon said ready to battle the two mege leveled Digimon once again.

"LIGHTNING JOUST!" yelled Gallantmon as electricity was gathered around his Lance. "Taste my power Diaboromon!!" shouted Gallantmon as he fired a beam of electricity at Diaboromon. Diaboromon dodged the beam of electricity and launch his two arms at Sakuyamon. The attack hit Sakuyamon straight in the chest causing her to fall down in pain. Looking angrily at Diaboromon, Gallantmon immediately started charging at Diaboromon with his shield in front of him. Diaboromon immediately started firing beams of energy from his chest relentlessly. Using his shield Gallantmon deflected all of Diaboromon's shots. Just as he was about be crash into Diaboromon who just jumped up to avoid getting hit, Gallantmon changed his weapons back into his arms, he jump up, grabbed Diaboromon's legs flung him into the ground.

After dealing with Diaboromon, Gallantmon turned to see that Sakuyamon was still struggling to stand up, smiling Gallantmon ran over to Sakuyamon asking if she was alright while holding out his hand so that he could help Sakuyamon up.

"I'm fine Gallantmon," Sakuyamon said in her dual voices taking his hand as Gallantmon pulled her to her feet.

"I'm not finished yet," came a voice from behind the two mega leveled digimon. Turning around they saw Diaboromon standing and ready to fight.

"Ohh Yes it is, Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon said as she created two huge rings of Golden energy that surrounded Diaboromon and crushed him.

"Hahaha!! You think you have won, but my master will avenge my death," Diaboromon said as he was deleted into particles of data.

"What do you think that was about Henry?" asked Takato as he, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon rejoined the other Tamers after they had de-digivolved.

"I don't know but whatever he meant something tells me that this week is going to be interesting," replied Henry who was looking at the battle scene.

"Well I guess it's time to go. Hey Jeri do you mind if I walk you home?" Henry asked calmly, but inside he was really was a nervous wreck.

"Sure Henry you can walk me home," Jeri replied cheerfully.

" Ohhhh someone likes someone," Terriermon said in between giggles.

"Terriermon!" Henry said sternly while blushing, as the others burst out laughing.

"Well guys me and Guardromon have to go see you in school tomorrow," Kazu said as he started to leave.

"Me too I have to go See yah," Kenta said and left soon after. Henry and Jeri (and Susie) also left after Kenta had departed. That just leaves Rika Ryo and Takato. " Well boys time for me to get going," Rika said as she turned to left.

"See ya Princess," Ryo said as he followed Rika

Rika had chosen to ignore Ryo remark and continued walking. 'That's strange should'nt Ryo be walking the other one he lives on the other side of the ciity' Takato thought. Deciding it was strange Takato decided to follow running.

"Guilmon can you go home on your own?" Takato asked still keeping his eyes on Ryo.

"I can accompany Guilmon home if you wish?" a calm voice asked politely. Surprised by Renamon's suddeen appearance, Takato jumped out in fear.

"Oh! its only you Renamon, aren't you suppose to be with Rika now, " Takato said turning around to see Renamon.

"Yes but she said I was not needed so I decided to wander around until I saw you, so do you need ny help bringing Guilmon home," Renamon replied.

"Sure Renamon, I could use the help. thanks Renamon I got to go, bye boy you better behave," Takato said leaving the two Digimon alone and Running after Ryo.

"Good bye Takatomon, I will behave," Guilmon said as he waved to his Tamer.

"Renamon can we go home now," Guilmon asked as he looked at Renamon's tall figure.

"Sure let's go," Renamon replied as she turned towards the direction of the park.

* * *

Takato was too busy following Ryo that he did not realise he had followed Ryo all the way to Rika's house. 'Is'nt this Rika's house' Takato thought as he hid behind a trash can to see what Ryo was going to do.

Ryo started knocking on the door waiting for someone to answer the door. "Who could that be?" Rika said as he walked towards the door. Opening the door Rika saw Ryo standing.

"Hi Princess," Ryo greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here Mr Perfect" Rika replied rudely.

"I just wanted to say that I love you," Ryo confessed to Rika. Rika was just to shocked to move or say anything. Taking a risk, Ryo leaned forward and kisssed Rika on the lips. Rika was still in a state of shock when Ryo had kissed her.

Takto who had seen the whole thing was just as much as shocked as Rika however he snaped when Ryo had kissed Rika, Feeling all kinds of emotions such as rage and sadness. Hot Tears started running down Takato face. Hoping that this was a illusion, Takato started rubbing his eyes hoping that this was an not real. However when scence did not change, he knew that this was real. Getting upfrom his hidding place, Takato started running away. Around the same time Rika had caught a glimspe of Takato running away, seeing Takato, made Rika overcome from the shock that Ryo had kissed her pushing Ryo away Rika immediately ran after Takato but the Goggle-head was long gone.

Takato had ran all the way to the bakery and gone straight to his room not wanting to explain himself to his parents. Heknew that he would not be able to face both Ryo and Rika if they started kissing in front of him. After a while Takato had cried himself asleep.

* * *

"Okay class today we have a new student today, so let me introduce Ms Rika Nonaka," introduced Mrs Asagi.

"RIKA!!!" exclaimed all the Tamers in the class as Rika walked in.

The End of Chapter 1

GT: (Looks pale) Cliffhanger lol

Guilmon-X: Hey buddy why do you look so pale? (Looks worried)

Rika: GT come here now!!

Takato: Rika Dear calm down I'm sure we will end up being together

Rika: I don't care I want to beat the stuffing out of him

GT: Hey Rika you don't have to go that far (walks over to Rika looking even paler)

Guilmon-X: Oh that's why!!

GT: Come on Rika I'm new

Rika: Come closer I want to beat the crap out of you (raises her fist in a threatening manner)

GT: Sorry guys got to go hope you enjoyed that well see you next time on Darkness of the Heart (starts running away from Rika)

Rika: Come back here!

Takato: (Holds Rika Back from chasing after GT)


	2. Chapter 2 Digi Love and Fighting

Digimon Tamers

Title: Darkness of the Heart Chap 2 (New Title)

Written by Gallantmon Tamer (GT)

GT: I'm back with the second Chapter of my Story and sorry for the long update

Terriermon: So how did you get rid of Rika, Wait let me guess, you kissed her and she was so shocked that you had enough time to get away (giggles)

GT: If I did that I would be dead now

Takato: GT did you really do that (Worried)

Rika: He did not kiss me Takato don't worry (Enters Room)

GT: By the way thanks for the reviews

Rika: Besides if he did there is no way he could lived to write this chapter

Takato: GT does not own Digimon. If he did then Sorato would have never happened and he wants to thank you for the reviews

GT: Now on with the story and thanks for the disclaimer buddy

Takato: No problem

Chapter 2 Digi Love and Fighting

* * *

"Okay class today we have a new student today, so let me introduce Ms Rika Nonaka," introduced Ms Asagi.

"RIKA!!!" exclaimed all the Tamers in the class as Rika walked in.

The whole class burst out in a fit of murmurs. The Boys were saying things like "Rika Nonaka the Digimon Queen" Some others saying "the Tamer that helped defeat that pink blob last year". The girls were saying "Rika Nonaka, Rumiko Nonaka's Daughter, the famous model."

Once the class was quiet again, Ms Asagi then started to allocate a place for Rika to sit. "Ms Nonaka you can sit next to Takato over there," said Ms Asagi as she pointed to the empty desk and chair beside Takato who was currently looking outside the window. "Hey Gogglehead what you looking at?" Rika asked as she took her place next to him.

"Nothing," Takato replied in a monotonous voice as he turned to stare at Ms Asagi.

"So Rika why did you get transferred to our school," Henry whispered to Rika who was sitting in front of him.

"Since all the other Tamers come to this school, my mother decided that it would be better if I went to school here," replied Rika as she looked at the blackboard. Making use of the silence, MS Asagi decided to make an announcement.

"Okay class, I would like you to be informed that since you are now in the Eighth Grade you will be allowed to participate in school dances…" Ms Asagi announced.

"I am telling you this because there will be a school dance next Friday, you will be allowed to invite anyone 12 years and above and no one older than 18 years old. Understand class" Ms Asagi told the class.

'I bet Rika is planning to ask that bastard Ryo to the dance' Takato thought bitterly as he turned to continue looking out the Window.

'Maybe I can explain to Takato what really happened yesterday and tell him my feelings at the dance' Rika thought with determination.

'I am going to ask Jeri to the dance' Henry thought with anxiety.

'I hope that Henry asks me to the dance' Jeri thought cheerfully.

"Understood Ms Asagi," the class responded in unison.

* * *

"So who are you going to ask to the dance?" Kenta asked Kazu as he sat down to eat his lunch. 

"I don't know I would probably ask Miki from class 1" Kazu replied with confidence.

"How about you who are you going to ask?" Kazu retorted.

" Humh I don't know I haven't thought about it," Kenta answered.

"How about you who are you going to ask Henry?" Jeri asked in her cheerful voice.

"I know how he's going to ask he's going to ask…" Terriermon interjected but before he could continue his mouth was covered by Henry's hand.

"Shut it Terriermon," Henry scolded.

"What I was just trying to help," Terriermon replied in his defense.

"I don't need you for this buddy," Henry concluded not wanting to continue this argument however his partner continued to argue non-stop.

Throughout the whole talk about dances and dates Takato was silently eating his lunch. Taking a look at Takato, Henry could see the pain in his eyes and knew what was wrong with him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Takato can I talk to you," Henry said as he caught up with him._

"_Sure what can I do for you?" Takato replied._

"I want to know if you are alright if I ask Jeri out?" Henry asked nervously 

"_Sure go ahead I really don't have anymore feelings for Jeri," Takato reassured Henry._

"_If you don't like Jeri then who do you like?" Henry questioned._

"_I like Rika," Takato muttered under her breath._

"_What I can't hear you," Henry replied._

"_I like Rika okay!" Takato shouted in frustration._

"_You don't have to shout I heard you the first time," Henry said as he laughed his head off._

End Flashback 

Henry really felt sorry for his best friend but he knew that this was a problem that he could not help with. Just at that moment, all of the digivices started beeping loudly warning the Tamers of a digimon Bio-emerging.

"Renamon!" Rika shouted calling Renamon to come to her. Hearing Rika call her, she immediately phased in behind Rika. "Yes Rika I know," Renamon said as she walked in front of Rika.

"Renamon can you get Guilmon for me?" Takato asked ready to fight with Guilmon by his side.

"No problem Takato," Renamon said as she phased out to get Guilmon.

* * *

"Renamon thanks for bringing Guilmon here," Takato thanked as he greeted his partner who had just arrived. 

"Lets go!" Takato shouted as he and the other Tamers run out of the school to face the new Digimon.

The Tamers ran out of the school, following the signal to where Guilmon first digivolved into Growlmon. "Wow that's Piedmon the Dark Master that Tai and the other Digidestined faced, cool," Kazu said in amazement as he pointed at the figure standing on top of the bridge. Takato taking out his D-Power immediately started scanning his Data.

Analyzer: Piedmon Mega Level Digimon Virus Type Wizard Digimon His Attacks are Trump Sword and Crown Trick

"This Guy is going to be tough guys be ready," Henry shouted as he clutched his D-Power tightly.

"Everybody Digivolve to Ultimate!" Takato commanded as he nodded to Guilmon who was itching to fight.

**DIGI-MODIFY**

"Digi-Modify…" The three main tamers shouted in unison as they slashed a blue card.

"Matrix Digivolution activate!" They shouted as the card had been slashed.

"Guilmon/Terriermon/Renamon Digivolve to Growlmon/Gargomon/Kyubimon!"

"Growlmon/Gargomon/Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to Wargrowlmon/Rapidmon/Taomon!"

"Finish with Now!" Takato growled as the three ultimates charged at Piedmon.

Looking over at Takato, Rika noticed that his eyes were blazing a fiery red. "Takato I don't know what's made you so angry but if you don't calm down will have Megidramon all over again so CALM DOWN!" Rika said as she shouted the last two words. Realizing the Truth in Rika's words Takato immediately pushed all the anger out of him, feeling a lot better since he had seen Rika and Ryo kiss. Putting his attention back to Piedmon and putting the thought of Rika's concern forhim aside, he put on a determined look on his face prepared to face the Clown from Hell.

"GO WARGROWLMON ATOMIC BLASTER !!!" Takato shouted out in encouragement this time not anger. Nodding Wargrowlmon charged at Piedmon with great speed as he charged his cannons to maximum power/

"Taomon help dinoboy out," Rika commanded. Taomon, nodding imediately started flying after Wargrowlmon.

"You don't need to tell me Henry I know what to do" Rapid boasted as he followed the other two ultimate Digimon.

"ATOMIC BLASTER!!!" Wargrowlmon growled as he fired all the gathered energy at the clown.

"Talisman of Light !" Taomon shouted as she drew a magical symbol and fired it at Piedmon.

"Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon shouted as he formed a triangle and fired it at the enemy.

"And I thought this would be a challenge," Piedmon sneered as he took one of his swords a giving it one swing, all of the Tamers attacks were deflected back at them! The impact of their own attacks had knocked Wargrowlmon, Taomon and Rapidmon down. "I can still fight Takatomon," Wargrowlmon said as he and the other Digimon struggled to get back up.

"We have one more thing left to try," Taomon said as she got back up.

"Like what?" Rika demanded clearly irritated that they were losing.

"The Trinity Burst is all we have Rika," Taomon stated as she focused her gaze at Piedmon.

"Then lets go for it!" Takato encouraged the Digimon who all nodded in response.

"Trinity Burst!!!" the three digimon shouted in unison as they transformed into an energy arrow and shot themselves at Piedmon. However using his agility he jumped over the arrow and kicked it away making their Digimon crash into a nearby building.

"You losers need any help?" Beelzemon teased as he flew in from the skis.

"I have been looking for you Beelzemon, My master has a message for you…" Piedmon stated as he put his swords back in its sheath.

"My Master wants you to join him in his quest for revenge as his Brethren once again, as one of The Seven Great Demon Lords!" Piedmon concluded his message.

"WHAT!!!" all the Tamers exclaimed at once.

"You're a Demon Lord!" Takato shouted in anger.

"It must have been a different Beelzemon Takato, I have partners remember, I don't think Demon Lords have partners," Beelzemon said in his defense.

"He makes a good point Takato," Henry tried to reason with Takato.

"I don't think he's lying Takato," Rika said also trying to reason the Gogglehead.

"Me too Takatomon," Wargrowlmon said coming to Beelzemon's defense.

"Since you all think so then lets help him take down Piedmon," Takato stated, giving a thumps up towards Beelzemon.

"Lets Digivolve to mega guys," Henry suggested to the other Tamers.

"Right!" Takato and Rika shouted in unison.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLVUTION**

"Bio-Merge activate!" the three tamers shouted in unison.

"Terriermon Bio-Merge to…"

"Renamon Bio-Merge to…"

"Guilmon Bio-Merge to…"

"MEGAGARGOMON!!!"

"SAKUYAMON!!!"

"GALLANTMON!!!"

"Your rein of terror ends here," Gallantmon said in a knightly voice. Rika who was merged with Renamon could feel that was no really concentrating on the upcoming battle and whenever she glanced at Gallantmon she could feel her cheeks burn red. "Anything wrong Renamon?" Rika asked concern in her voice. "No it's nothing Rika," Renamon replied reassuring her partner. Unfortunately Rika had guessed that something must have happened when Renamon went to pick Guilmon up.

Unknown to both of them Takato and Guilmon were having the same problem. "Boy are you okay you don't look so good," Takato asked his partner with concern. "Its nothing Takatomon," Guilmon responded to his partner's question. However Takato pretty much guessed what was wrong because every time Gallantmon glanced at Sakuyamon Gallantmon would blush since they were in the same body Takato could feel the blush. He suspected that something happened when Renamon went to pick up Guilmon.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon shouted as missiles fired out from multiple parts of his body aiming directly for Piedmon. Piedmon dodged the incoming missiles by teleporting behind MegaGargomon. "My turn, Final Spell!" Piedmon shouted as he generated a sonic blast and fired it at MegaGargomon, the attack forced MegaGargomon down to his knees as he tried to heal from the blast.

"That's enough stop hurting my friends!" Beelzemon shouted as he took out his guns and carefully aimed it at Piedmon. "Corona…" Beelzemon said as he drew a pentagram with his cannon. "…Destroyer!" Beelzemon shouted in rage as he fired beams of in incredible power through the pentagram making into a more powerful beam of destruction. Surprised by the Demon Lords betrayal, Piedmon did not have the time to evade Beelzemon's powerful attack. Getting hit by Beelzemon's powerful attack he was thrown back and crashed into the overhead bridge. Luckily for him, Piedmon's Master opened a portal to the dark ocean so that he could absorb Beelzemon's powerful attack so that he could grow in power.

"The power a Demon Lord has is incredible but my Master has given me a power boost, so I won't be an easy opponent," Piedmon said as he got back up onto his feet. "Let me show how much power my master has given me fools," Piedmon boasted as he jumped up and started taking out his four swords. "Trump Sword," Piedmon continued as he threw his four swords at Beelzemon. "Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon growled as he took a slash at Piedmon's swords. However Piedmon used his powers to teleport his swords behind Beelzemon than stabbing him in the back with all four swords causing four times the damage and forcing Beelzemon to de-digivolve to Impmon.

"Now it's your turn," Piedmon said as he turned to face Gallantmon and Sakuyamon the only two that were not hurt. "Lets bring it," Sakuyamon replied in Rika's voice. "Trump Sword," Piedmon said he made the first move and threw his swords at Gallantmon. Using his ability to teleport his swords he disappear and reappear behind Gallantmon. Sakuyamon noticed the swords appear at the back of Gallantmon. "You will not hurt Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon screamed in Renamon's voice as Rika wanted to see whether her hunch that Renamon having feelings for dinoboy were true. "Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon shouted as she summoned a shield to protect Gallantmon (more towards Guilmon). The shield that Sakuyamon created deflected the incoming swords protecting Gallantmon.

"So you want to take the blow for him than take this… Final Spell," Piedmon said sadistically as he fired a sonic blast at Sakuyamon sending her crashing into the ground. Seeing Sakuyamon get blasted to the ground, Gallantmon quickly rushed down to her side. When he got a better look, he noticed her armor was charred and broken in pieces in some places revealing her black skin.

"Are you alright Sakuyamon?" Gallantmon asked in Guilmon's voice concern clearly heard in his voice.

"I'm fine but I didn't know you cared so much about me," Sakuyamon replied a light blush appear on her cheeks.

"Of course I care I lo- I mean I care about all my friends so why not you," Gallantmon said as he flushed red.

"Sorry to break up this love feast but I must destroy you," Piedmon said as he poised himself for battle.

"You will pay for this Piedmon I mean it," Gallantmon intimidated as he glared defiantly at Piedmon.

Gallantmon then started charging at Piedmon. Suddenly remembering what his Master said to him before he left.

Flashback 

"_Piedmon defeat the leader first and the rest will then crumble," his master commanded._

"_Yes Master," Piedmon said as he left. When he left his master started talking to himself._

"_He thinks that I was giving him advice but I just wanted to see how powerful the darkness in that Rika girl is HAHAHA!" Piedmon said as he started laughing manically._

End Flashback 

"Gallantmon I challenge you to a one on one sword fight," Piedmon suggested as he stood on top of a building.

"WHAT!!!" all the Tamers shouted except for Gallantmon one was thinking carefully about whether to accept. Turning around to look at his friends he noticed that Sakuyamon was breathing heavily and MegaGargomon was also not ready to battle. Taking one last look at Sakuyamon, he could tell she was in a lot of pain, finally decided what to do. "I accept your challenge Piedmon just leave them alone," Gallantmon said as he positioned himself for battle.

"As you wish," Piedmon replied devilishly.

"Lets rumble, Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted as he fired a blast of electricity at Piedmon who just dodged it by jumping off the building.

Running forward Gallantmon tried impaling Piedmon with his lance. However Piedmon quickly took out his swords to block the blow from the swords. "My Turn fool, Trump Sword," Piedmon said as he jumped back and threw his blades at Gallantmon who used his shield to bock the swords. He quickly mould his swords move around Gallantmon constantly grazing him his blades over and over again (A/N: same scene as in the first season where Piedmon fights Wargreymon one on one where his blades keep disappearing and appearing).

"GALLANTMON!!!" Sakuyamon screamed in Renamon's voice even though Rika too wanted to scream Takato name too.

"I'm fine," Gallantmon replied in Guilmon's voice as he stood back up. Ignoring the pain Gallantmon quickly dashed forward used his lanced to slash at Piedmon. Piedmon was so surprised that his attack did not do, as much damage as it should thus Piedmon was hit however he managed to dodge the attack just in time only getting his clothes cut.

"Damn it," Gallantmon cursed at his failed attempt.

Changing his Lance and Shield back to his arms, Gallantmon lunged at Piedmon and started punching him in the face. A fistfight soon erupted, "Enough of this Final Spell," Piedmon said as he fired a sonic blast at Gallantmon hitting him in the chest sending him flying. "Looks like that fight is over," Piedmon said as she turned to Sakuyamon. "Your turn, Final Spell," Piedmon said as he shot Sakuyamon with a sonic blast causing her to hit a nearby building, her armor was also deleted by the attack.

"SAKYUYAMON!!!" Gallantmon shouted in Guilmon voice, though Takato wanted to scream too. Suddenly filled with rage, a dark aura appeared around Gallantmon, getting up from the spot he had fallen, he looked dangerously at Piedmon. He then fired a blast of dark energy with his lance, surprised by the dark aura energy emitting from Gallantmon he did not have time to dodge the blast of energy. Hit by the attack, Piedmon was sent flying back into a building.

Dashing forward Gallantmon stuck out his lance getting ready to impale Piedmon but…

"STOP!!! Gallantmon please don't fight with you anger it's not you, Gallantmon please stopped," Sakuyamon pleaded with Gallantmon in Renamon's voice.

"Yeah Takato please stop this now," Rika said as she backed Renamon up.

Pausing for a second Gallantmon turned to look at Sakuyamon, both Guilmon and Takato could tell that they were right. They both could tell that Rika and Renamon were sincere. Slowly, the dark aura around slowly dissipated, taking advantage of the momentary cease-fire Piedmon teleported behind Gallantmon preparing to strike. "Clown Trick," Piedmon said as he threw a piece cloth at Gallantmon, transforming him into a key chain. "He looks nice don't you think milady," Piedmon teased Sakuyamon as he picked up the Gallantmon key chain and placed it at his waist.

Staring at the spot where Gallantmon was transformed, Sakuyamon could feel a rage bubbling inside fighting her anger as she looked at Piedmon, Unable to contain her anger any longer, Sakuyamon (Rika and Renamon) burst out in rage allowing her rage to take control, a dark aura appeared around the Shaman Digimon.

"GIVE THEM BACK NOW!!!" Sakuyamon screamed angrily in a demonic voice as the dark aura around Sakuyamon exploded knocking Piedmon over sending him flying also dropping the Gallantmon key chain. Walking over to where the Gallantmon key chain was lying on the floor. Sakuyamon immediately ran over to where the Gallantmon key chain lay. Gingerly picking the key chain and fingering it, the dark aura surrounding Sakuyamon immediately started to dissipate, turning to face MegaGargomon Sakuyamon asked him to hold out her palm. "Hold out you hand so that I can change Gallantmon back," Sakuyamon said in Renamon voice.

MegaGargomon immediately held out his hand, Sakuyamon placed the Gallantmon key chain on MegaGargomon's palm. Sakuyamon then started chanting soon after, she fired a blast of concentrated energy into the Gallantmon key chain. After a while Gallantmon was transformed back into his normal form. Releasing a sigh of relief, all the evil aura immediately disappeared. Getting off from MegaGargomon's palm, Gallantmon could fell a pair of slander arms wrap around his waist as Sakuyamon pulled him in a tight embrace. "Sakuyamon what are you doing?" Gallantmon asked timidly trying hard not blush and make it too obvious that he liked it.

"Excuse me Sakuyamon but what are you doing," Gallantmon asked still resisting the urge to blush and small. However inside he was wishing it wouldn't stop.

"Sorry Gallantmon," Sakuyamon replied as she let go of Gallantmon as she blushed. "Sorry to interrupt your moment but I'm here to fight, Final Spell!!" Piedmon shouted as he shot a sonic blast at directly at Sakuyamon. "Oh no you don't," Gallantmon interjected as he dashed in front of Sakuyamon blocking Piedmon's attack.

"Our turn you ready Sakuyamon, lets show him our power," Gallantmon said in Guilmon's voice as he smiled and turned to face Sakuyamon.

"Right,Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon shouted in Renamon's voice as she nodded, then she immediately summoned a mystical wind that carried a hundred purple crystalline shards that headed straight at Piedmon.

"Alright lets go Sakuyamon, Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted in Guilmon's voice as he fired a bolt of electrical energy at the mystical wind that Sakuyamon created making it turn into a huge hurricane of electrical crystalline shards that headed straight for Piedmon. Surprised by the amazing power that the combined attack created Piedmon had no time to retaliate, Piedmon was soon trapped in the hurricane of crystalline shards, Piedmon cried out in pain as the crystalline shards slashed repeatedly at Piedmon not to mention the electrical burst of energy that surged through the shards at the same time causing Piedmon even more pain.

"Even if I lose my master will return and exact his revenge MUAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!" Piedmon laughed manically as he was slowly being deleted. "OH just shut your huge yap, Gargo Missiles " MegaGargomon retorted as he shot two giant missiles at Piedmon deleting him instantly.

"Well that was fun how bout some pie (A/N: the symbol for 3.14)" Terriermon asked as he and Henry de-digivolved along with Renamon/Rika and Takato/Guilmon. Memories of the battle still vivid in their minds, Renamon and Guilmon were a deep shade of red. "Terriermon stop joking," Henry replied with a smile on his face. "Wait think about it guys pie," Takato said as he thought about what Terriermon said.

"Oh crap we still have school," Henry exclaimed as it dawned on him. The tamers immediately started running in the direction of the school as their partners left to go and wait for them at Guilmon's shed.

* * *

"Hey Terriermon it's time to go home," Henry said as he walked towards Guilmon's shed. 

"Not fair Henry five more minutes," Terriermon wined while puppy pouting.

"No more Terriermon we got to go," Henry said sternly, Terriermon looked toward his partner face, seeing his stern look he knew that there was no way to reason with him, Terriermon sadly jumped onto his partners shoulder.

"Sorry buddy but really have to go," Henry told Terriermon as they turned around and walked away but not before saying goodbye to Takato and Guilmon. "Bye Takato! Bye Guilmon!" Henry and Terriermon said in unison.

"Hey Guilmon I brought bread," Takato said, turning to face Guilmon as he placed the bag of bread on the floor so that he would not get pounced on by Guilmon who pounces on Takato whenever Takato mentions bread. "Something's wrong Guilmon did not jump up and down at the mention of bread something must be wrong," Takato thought pondering about Guilmon's strange behavior.

"Guilmon what's wrong you're usually happy to see bread?" Takato asked clearly worried about his partner.

"Oh it's nothing, Takato can I trust you with a secret," Guilmon asked Takato still not acknowledging the presence of the bread.

"Of course you can boy I'm your Tamer and I will help you anyway I can," Takato replied wanting to know the cause of Guilmon's strange behavior.

"Takato I have been feeling strange lately…" Guilmon started as he looked at the ground lying on his stomach.

"What Guilmon why didn't you tell me sooner where does it hurt…" Takato interrupted Guilmon as he franticly tried to find out what was wrong with Guilmon.

"I'm not ill Takatomon I just fell strange whenever I'm with Renamon…" Guilmon suddenly stopped before continuing, "I feel very happy when I see her and when she is not with me I feel like my heart just longs for her, and I think I'm in love."

"Guilmon and Renamon wow during the battle I thought something was up but not like this," Takato thought as he looked at his lovesick partner. "Guilmon when did you realized that you where in love with Renamon?" Takato asked curiously.

"I think it happened around the time when she first digivolved into Sakuyamon, I thought she such was really beautiful…" Guilmon said as he started to make a list of things on why she loved Renamon.

"There was also the time when she showed her concerned to Impmon when we were returning in Grani, It really touched me…" Guilmon said as he looked at the ceiling.

"I get there are many things on why you like but can you tell me WHEN you realized you were in love with Renamon," Takato interrupted.

"Sorry Takatomon… I think it was the time when we accidentally kissed…" Guilmon said but started to trail off towards the end. "WHAT!!! Renamon kissed you, tell me exactly what happened," Takato immediately demanded.

Flashback- Two nights ago 

_Renamon was sitting on top of a tree near Guilmon's shed. When Guilmon walked by and sniffed a familiar scent, looking up he noticed Renamon sitting on a tree starring out into the night sky. "Hey Renamon what are you doing out here," Guilmon asked as he stared up at the golden fox._

"_Oh hi Guilmon, I'm just sitting hear looking at the sky," Renamon replied not taking her eyes of the moon and the stars. "Renamon do you mind if I join you up there," Guilmon asked as she looked at Renamon slender figure. _

"_No I don't mind, you may join me Guilmon," Renamon replied tearing her eyes away from the moon to look at Guilmon. Hearing Renamon reply Guilmon started climbing the tree to sit next to Renamon on one of the branches._

"_Renamon can I ask you a question," Guilmon asked as he waited for Renamon to reply. _

"_Yes you may Guilmon," Renamon replied._

"_Renamon why do people get married," Guilmon asked as he looked at his feet._

"_Guilmon people get married when they love each other…" Renamon answered, seeing Guilmon confused face Renamon immediately starts to explain what love was. "Guilmon love is a feeling you get when you like someone but it is much stronger than that, not only that when you are near that person you will feel happy and when you are away from that person you will feel that your heart is longing for her."_

"_So does that mean because I loves you we will get married," Guilmon suddenly blurted out._

"_What you love me," Renamon asked as a blush appeared on her cheeks._

"_WHAT!!…" Guilmon shouted as his face turned redder than his already red skin however before he could defend himself, the branch they were sitting on collapsed. While they were falling of the tree, their lips accidentally met._

"_Sorry Guilmon I better go, see you," Renamon apologized to Guilmon about the kiss as she blushed and quickly teleported away. Touching the his lips, Guilmon blushed as he walked back home._

_End Flashback_

"Wow Guilmon that story was amazing," Takato exclaimed as he looked at his lovesick partner.

"Guilmon the only advice I can give you is follow your heart," Takato said as he looked at his depressed partner. "Too bad I can't follow my own advice I tell Rika I love her but I can't break up her relationship," Takato thought sadly.

"Takato I'm glad I talked to you about my problem but don't you have your own problems with Renamon's Tamer," Guilmon said interrupting Takato's train thoughts.

"Takato you should tell Rika you love her, you should take your own advice and tell her," Guilmon continued as he looked at his dumfounded partner.

"What!!! I don't love Rika!" Takato shouted a little too loudly as a deep blush appeared.

"Takato you can't lie to me, Henry told me to talk to you about it yesterday," Guilmon replied. "Okay I love Rika but I can't do anything about it she is with Ryo now," Takato said bitterly.

"But you have to tell her even if it means breaking your heart," Guilmon said still trying to urge Takato to tell Rika he loves her.

"Ghee thanks for the encouragement Guilmon," Takato replied sarcastically. "Sorry Takato I tried to help," Guilmon said sadly.

"But Takato you have to tell her so that you know her true feelings," Guilmon continued trying to reason with Takato.

"Fine! Fine I'll tell her only if you tell Renamon first," Takato said still looking at Guilmon. "Fine but what if you tell her first," Guilmon asked Takato.

"Then you have to go without bread for one day," Takato said as he struggled to start laughing. "Deal," Guilmon readily agreed.

Hey Guilmon don't you want your bread," Takato finally realizing that the bread that he wanted to give Guilmon was still on the floor.

"YYYYAAAA BREAD!!!!!" Guilmon shouted as he pounced at the bread.

* * *

"Soo what was with you and Guilmon during that battle you were not yourself," Rika asked as she put on a fresh pair of clothes on. Suddenly Renamon phased in to the room saying, " Why I don't know what you mean Rika." 

"You know what I mean, the blush, the screaming "Gallantmon", and the fact that you hugged him, I mean we share the same body when you digivolve you know" Rika replied.

"Last time I check you where hugging Takato when we hugged Gallantmon, don't forget Takato and Guilmon share the same body when they become Gallantmon," Renamon retorted which was very unlike her. Rika immediately flushed at that statement.

"What! What are you talking about I mean …I …I was not," Rika stumbled trying to defend herself.

"Your face betrays you Rika," Renamon teased.

"Okay never mind that but what's up with you and Guilmon," Rika said changing the subject still blushing. " I can't tell you Rika," Renamon said sadly.

"Why can't you tell me, we're partners," Rika persuaded. "Fine, I am in love with Guilmon," Renamon muttered under her breath hoping that Rika didn't hear what she said, unfortunately for Renamon, Rika heard her.

"You and Dinoboy Oh My God did you just say you are in love with Guilmon the Guilmon," Rika replied in disbelief.

"Yes I am, so what," Renamon replied stubbornly though her cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Renamon chill, I'm sorry, but could you at least tell me what you see in dinoboy, I mean he's just another Digimon," Rika asked as she stopped staring at Renamon in disbelief.

"I thought so too but when he digivolved into Gallantmon, I started looking at him in a whole new light, Then I started to take notice at his power, his innocence and his playfulness," Renamon answered as she looked at her feet.

"Then when did you realize you had feelings for Guilmon," Rika continued prying. "I think it was just this morning, let me tell you all about," Renamon said just wanting to get this interrogation over and done with.

_Flashback- In the Morning when Renamon went to pick Guilmon up for Takato_

_Guilmon went into his feral mode the moment the Digimon had started to bio-emerge. However he knew better than to go off and fight the Digimon on his own and was eagerly waiting for the arrival of his Tamer._

"_Guilmon, let's go its Renamon I'm here to bring you to Takato," Renamon said as she walked towards the gate in front of Guilmon's Shed. Being in Feral mode Guilmon could not make out Renamon's words clearly and only got 'Guilmon, let's go I'm Takato' Thinking that Renamon was Takato, Guilmon ran out, flung his arms around Renamon and tackled her to the ground falling too the ground, their lips accidentally met. _

_Opening his eyes, Guilmon instead of seeing Takato saw a very surprised Renamon on the floor under him. Quickly getting up, "Sorry about that Renamon," Guilmon apologized sheepishly as crimson hue appeared on his already red skin. Getting up from the ground while trying to hide her reddening face. Finally remembering the crisis at hand Renamon said to Guilmon "Come on lets go meet up with Takato."_

_End Flashback_

"Did that really happen," Rika said in astonishment. "Yes it did," Renamon replied. "You should just tell him your feelings, I mean what's the worst that could happen," Rika said.

"I can't do that what if he doesn't like me," Renamon remarked stubbornly.

"Just follow your heart and do what is right," Rika advised.

"How about you and Takato you love him so why don't you tell him," Renamon countered.

"Wha-What I don't love him," Rika said hysterically as she blushed. 'That hit the nail on the head' Renamon thought

"I know you Rika you are my partner I have seen the looks all the blushes you can't deny it," Renamon continued.

"Fine, fine I give up I love him okay, happy now," Rika relented finally giving in.

"Since you love him you should tell him," Renamon advised. "I can't but for some reason, ever since Ryo kissed me he has been really cold towards me," Rika remarked more to herself than to Renamon.

"Anyway let's stop talking about all this love stuff it's giving me the hives," Rika said concluding the discussion. "As you wish," Renamon replied as she phased out of the room leaving Rika alone with her thoughts.

* * *

RING!!!RING!!!RING!!! Jeri immediately rang to the phone and picked it up. "Hello Katou Residence Jeri speaking, may I know who this is," Jeri said into the phone. 

"Hi Jeri this is Henry speaking," Henry replied on the other end in a calm voice. "Oh hi Henry so what can I do for you," Jeri said in a cheerful voice.

"I-I was wondering whether you could meet at the park in fifteen minutes," Henry asked sounding very nervous which was very unlike him.

"Sure no problem see you there," Jeri replied happily.

Fifteen minutes later 

"So Henry what did you want to talk to me about," Jeri asked as she looked at him. Henry instead of replying takes Jeri's hand into his while blushing, mustering all his courage, Henry started talking and said "Jeri would you like to…"

However before he could continue, a digital field surrounded them. "Why must this happen now, Terriermon's not even with me …" Henry complained and muttered a curse under his breathe.

"Its okay Henry I'm sure the others will come soon," Jeri tried to cheer Henry up. Suddenly a silhouette of a Digimon appeared.

End of Chapter 2

GT: Alright all done Hoorah

Guilmon: There was so much of Renamon YAAAAAA (looks happy)

Renamon: Guilmon what did I tell you about shouting

GT: I may need help for the third chapter as you have noticed this chapter had very little Rukato so if you got any idea on hints email me or write in the review thanks don't forget there is a dance

Rika: You should help him from the looks of it he wont get anything done if you don't help since he's such a bad writer

GT: That's not fair I think I'm quite good

Rika: You good ha I must be dreaming

GT: Guilmon-X lets show them what we're made of (Bio-Merge) Shield of the Just

Rika: Bring it on (Bio-Merge) Spirit Strike

Takato: While they are duking it out its my job to say good bye and don't forget to review

Guilmon: I won't get bread if you don't review so review see you next time on Darkness of the Heart


End file.
